Discussion
by jessara40k
Summary: Sequel to Submission and Dominance in which Cloud and Sephiroth talk about what they want from their relationship. Submissive Sephiroth


"Cloud?" Sephiroth did enjoy playing chess with Cloud, even though the blond was still learning, but it wasn't quite what he'd expected, so he decided to question his lover at the end of the first game. "I wondered, did you have anything else in mind for tonight?"

"Yes." Cloud set the King he'd been toying with after conceding down on the board with a decisive click. "We need to talk before we go any further, to work out exactly what we both want from our relationship, especially in bed. And...I want to brush your hair while we talk." Sephiroth wasn't sure why Cloud's voice turned from calm and confident to almost hesitant, with a stumble over his words at the beginning of the last sentence, _or_ why he was blushing at the suggestion. He didn't understand the reason behind Cloud's desire to brush his hair, but that didn't matter, as long as it was what his lover wanted.

"If that would please you." Sephiroth stood, glancing at the other man as they started tidying the chess set away. "I can finish this if you want?" Cloud would only get in the way if he tried to help now that the pieces were packed away.

"Please. Then you can get a bit more comfortable while I find a hairbrush." Cloud stretched up to brush a kiss against Sephiroth's cheek as he moved past him and through to the bedroom. Sephiroth quickly closed the board and put it into the drawer then removed his coat and boots, folding his coat to lay across the back of his chair and putting the boots underneath it for now, before moving to sit on the floor at one end of the couch.

He didn't understand _why_ Cloud thought they had to talk, his lover had been incredible last time, and Sephiroth would understand if he intended to keep that sort of thing as something a bit special, as long as Cloud was willing to take charge the rest of the time as well. But it didn't matter if he understood; Cloud obviously had a reason for this, and Sephiroth turned his attention to the matter of their last chess game, working out just what problems he'd seen in Cloud's playing. Some of the 'problems' were becoming more a difference in style than real weaknesses in Cloud's game, but others came from the fact that Sephiroth simply had more experience, and knew more of the history of chess than Cloud did so Cloud couldn't recognise some classic traps and gambits. He glanced up, mentally storing his thoughts on that topic away as he heard Cloud coming back into the room.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Sephiroth didn't understand the confusion in Cloud's voice, but he smiled up at him anyway, and didn't let him see how _obvious_ he thought the answer was.

"I thought this would be easier for you to brush my hair." Sephiroth was _aware_ of the implications of him sitting at Cloud's feet, but this was about what was practical, and if it helped him relax as well wasn't that all the better?

"I don't think I'll be able to reach the ends!" But Cloud was laughing, and he came to sit at the end of the couch, letting Sephiroth lean back against his legs. "But you're so tall that I couldn't comfortably reach your scalp any other way." Sephiroth shut his eyes as Cloud began petting his hair, gathering it all in a thick tail, and letting him enjoy the attention in silence for a while, until Cloud finally pulled his hair up to rest in his lap, speaking to himself more than to Sephiroth. "Yes, I think this will work." And then Sephiroth felt a slight tug on his scalp as Cloud started at the very ends of his hair.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth could have waited longer...he was finding this unexpectedly intimate, and enjoying it for that, but his lover had made it clear that talking before they had sex again was non-negotiable. "You said you wanted to talk?" That was how Zack had ended _his_ relationship with Sephiroth, but Cloud clearly saw this as part of starting their relationship properly.

"Yes. We need to talk about what we each expect to get from our relationship and if there's stuff we're not comfortable with as well as work out what we can compromise on. I'll start." Cloud ran his fingers lightly from just behind Sephiroth's ear to the base of his throat and Sephiroth took hold of his hand, just long enough to lay a gentle kiss on the soft underside of his wrist.

"When it comes to sex I want to be in control, almost all the time. I don't mind you initiating things sometimes, but I decide if it goes beyond kisses and hugs. Will you have a problem with that?" Sephiroth mulled the question over, considering what Cloud had implied as well as what he'd said. It was _very_ appealing, almost exactly what he fantasised about, but he needed to make sure he understood things clearly, that there was no miscommunication.

"And if all I want is hugs and kisses, but you want more I just have to say no, right?" He released Cloud's hand, and let his stroke his cheek as he spoke.

"You say no then I'll back off. I won't always want to do something as elaborate as our first time, and I don't expect that you'll always be in the mood for that when I am. If you say no to a full scene then I'll assume you just want simple sex, and if you say no to just sex I'll take that as meaning you'll be willing to hold me and let me hold you. But I'd prefer it if you weren't the one to suggest sex, or a full scene. Can you live with that?" Prefer it...that made it sound as if Cloud _would_ be open to negotiation _if_ Sephiroth wanted to make an issue of it...except he didn't.

"Yes. What I want...I want not to have to decide, to be able to give up control and let someone else, someone I trust take responsibility in at least one area. You've proved that you can do that for me and...you were so _careful_ to make sure I had a way to stop if everything got too intense last time." That was something Zack had never thought to do, even though Sephiroth was pretty sure those games had been more...dangerous than the one Cloud had played with him.

"To clarify, you mean you don't want to have to make a single decision when it comes to sex, except for the option to say no if it gets too intense, or if it's something you just aren't in the mood for." It was a statement more than a question, but Sephiroth nodded against Cloud's hand anyway. "Good. Our tastes fit well then. I'm glad."

"So am I." Even if Cloud's tastes had been less well fitted to his, Sephiroth _knew_ that he'd take whatever the blond was willing to give him, the way he'd accepted Zack's efforts, despite knowing that it wasn't anything natural to the man or comfortable for him, and unwilling to complain for that very reason.

"Good. Twist around a bit for me please." When Sephiroth obeyed Cloud leaned down and kissed him, but Sephiroth was pretty sure it was as awkward for Cloud as it was for him, since Cloud pulled back after a few seconds.

"Is that everything we need to talk about?"

"No, no it isn't." Sephiroth took that as permission to move back into a more comfortable position and Cloud laughed quietly as he resumed brushing his hair.

"Then what else do we need to talk about?" They'd talked about what they both wanted from their relationship, Sephiroth knew that Cloud would respect it if he said no, and Cloud knew that he accepted not being able to actively initiate sex.

"Those toys that Zack used with you. Are there any of them that you like, I mean _really_ like? Enough to ask for them. If there are then we can work out if _I'm_ willing to use them with you, and how important that is to you." Sephiroth wanted to laugh at that, most of the toys Zack had suggested were things he'd put up with, not things he'd enjoyed, but since Cloud was asking he considered the question seriously, surprising himself with the conclusion he came to.

"I liked the blindfold and the earplugs, not knowing when Zack was going to touch me again or where. But not enough that I'd ask if you weren't comfortable with them." Sephiroth spoke quickly to explain himself; Cloud had taken control in bed so well and so easily...he never wanted to risk losing that.

"Hmmm...earplugs I can manage. I'm not so sure about the blindfold, I'd prefer just ordering you to keep your eyes closed but I can live with how it would get in the way of your beautiful hair sometimes."

"It wouldn't get in the way much, not unless you wanted to play with my hair near the scalp instead of at the middle or near the ends." Sephiroth wasn't sure he should be arguing for this, but the quietly approving noise Cloud made seemed to say that he was doing the right thing. "And you, are there any toys you'd like to use on me?"

"Nothing I saw in that box. Massage oil, except I think I'd like you to give me massages sometimes as well. Feathers or paintbrushes to trail across your skin, chocolate sauce to lick off your skin or for you to lick off mine." Sephiroth shut his eyes as he listened to Cloud's lists of things he wanted...it all sounded...gentle, and almost romantic the way he put things. Sephiroth had no doubts at all that Cloud would still be in charge, but his ideas were centred around paying attention only to Sephiroth, or consuming all of Sephiroth's attention, something he longed for.

"Those ideas sound wonderful. Is there any particular scent of massage oil you'd prefer?" Sephiroth wasn't sure if there were any unscented massage oils, but he _had_ heard about scented ones.

"Not mint, or anything astringent...but other than that it's up to you. I mean you're the one with the heightened senses. Although...something that smelled like cooking might be good, cinnamon or vanilla or something like that. But I won't mind if you find a scent you love that doesn't fit those categories."

"Not mint, or anything astringent smelling. And what you said about cooking smells, that sounds nice." Like some of the speciality breads Zack had introduced him to perhaps. Sephiroth enjoyed the silence for a while, the silence and the feel of Cloud's hands playing with his hair, but eventually he seemed satisfied with that and Sephiroth shifted to kneel beside him, resting his head in Cloud's lap.

"Cloud..." Sephiroth trailed off, realising that according to the rules he'd just agreed to he couldn't actually _ask_ for what he wanted, and feeling an odd thrill at the restriction. Instead of asking he just kissed Cloud's thigh and pressed his cheek against his leg, shutting his eyes.

"You want to taste me?" There was a hint of teasing in Cloud's voice, but Sephiroth was just grateful he'd been obvious enough for his lover to tell what he wanted.

"With your permission?" Cloud's hand tangled in Sephiroth's hair, holding his head in place while Cloud opened his pants with his other hand, then that hold turned into a caress.

"Go ahead. But I expect you to see this through to the end, and to swallow."

"Yes Cloud." Sephiroth leaned forward then and took Cloud into his mouth, enjoying the way his lover hardened in his mouth. He took as much of Cloud into his mouth as he could, then he pulled back just a little bit, teasing Cloud with his tongue. Other than that he kept it simple, and when Cloud started to thrust into his mouth he relaxed his throat as best he could, giving no resistance. And when he tasted Cloud's seed in his mouth he swallowed it as best he could, trying not to choke on it or let any fall from his mouth.

"That was good Sephiroth, you did well." Cloud stroked his hair out of his face and helped him sit back on his heels before leaning forward to kiss him.

"Do you like the way you taste in my mouth?" Zack had, but if Cloud didn't then he'd try to brush his teeth after doing this for him. Sephiroth didn't want Cloud to have _any_ reason not to kiss him.

"A bit." Cloud blushed as he stood, offering a hand to help Sephiroth up. "I want to wash your hair for you." That would probably mean sharing a shower with Cloud...

"Please." Sephiroth wanted to ask if he should undress, but that might be violating Cloud's rules, he wasn't quite sure...and considering how close he'd come to breaking them once already he should find out what Cloud would do if he ever did fail to remember the rules in time. "Cloud, what happens if I break your rules about initiating sex or pushing for a full scene?"

"Whatever we're doing stops, I get dressed if I have to, and I walk out. If you can't play by my rules then I simply won't play with you that day." Cloud smiled at Sephiroth and began unfastening his harness as he spoke. "Can you live with that?"

"Yes." Denial, refusing him the chance to give himself over, when he couldn't do so completely, it was perfect.

"Good." Cloud didn't say anything else until he'd finished undressing Sephiroth. "You may undress me now." Sephiroth immediately knelt, to begin with Cloud's boots, moving up his body to remove his pants and boxers then standing to remove the rest of his uniform. He began folding the clothes in his hands almost automatically, but Cloud laughed and took them from him.

"I'll do that. You go and wait for me in the shower."

"Yes Cloud." Sephiroth glanced back as he left the room, to see Cloud laying his folded clothes on the couch. It wasn't _precisely_ how he'd have done it, but he appreciated it that Cloud was willing to make the effort. Sephiroth spent some time adjusting the shower temperature - one thing his enhanced senses never made any easier since _Zack_ had always managed to get the right temperature on the first try. He'd made sure his hair was soaked through by the time Cloud came to join him, but he didn't bother to start washing his hair himself, not when his lover wanted to do that for him.

Cloud made a point of kissing him when he knelt to let Cloud work the shampoo into his hair, and rinse it out, and then helped him up after working the conditioner into his hair. Sephiroth had been _tempted_ to wrap his mouth around Cloud's cock when he realised that this was turning his lover one, but he _really_ didn't want to see Cloud walk out on him from here.

"You need to stand up now." Cloud tugged lightly at Sephiroth's hair, then offered him support as he stood up, before pushing him back against the wall, out of the fall of water. Sephiroth shut his eyes, shivering in pleasure as Cloud pushed one leg between his, one hand on his cock, and began kissing his throat, hard.

"A-are you going to mark me?" Cloud pulled back at that, just enough to laugh against his throat.

"Do you want me to? I was planning on giving you lovebites, but I won't if you'd rather I didn't, or if you want more then just tell me."

"Lovebites would be fine." He'd almost certainly heal from those overnight, and there was an odd thrill in the idea of bearing the marks of Cloud's passion.

"Good." Cloud laughed again, a dark, slightly possessive sound and began kissing and sucking at Sephiroth's throat again as his hand worked between his legs, bringing him to climax.

"Come on." Cloud pulled Sephiroth back under the shower, hands reaching up to rinse the conditioner from his hair. "I'll dry your hair for you as well."

"If that's what you want. Can we cuddle after that?"

"Certainly."


End file.
